Nice Pandas!
by Dana's-Alice
Summary: Beca is send home from rehearsal because shes ill and Chloe, against the orders of Aubrey, goes to look after her. Will Beca let her look after her or will she push her away? bechloe
1. Chapter 1

Beca sat counting the rings of the phone until the voice on the other end interrupted without so much as a hello,

'Beca where the hell are you?! Practice started 10 minutes ago! Aubrey was anything but calm

'Aubrey…' Beca started

'Don't you Aubrey me! I don't want you excuses Beca! Just be here in 5 minutes!' and with that Aubrey hung up on her.

rolling her eyes and huffing as she pulled herself from bed Beca decided to attend practice, she knew it would be easier than going up against Aubrey again. After she was dressed she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror

'uughh' she groaned 'I look as bad as I feel!' her mumbles causing a pointed look from Kimmy Jin as the silence was broken for the second time in less than 15 minutes.

XXXXXXX

Beca stood outside the door to where the Bellas were rehearsing- she took several deep breaths trying to prepare herself to look like she didn't feel like death, or that she was bothered about being so late.

'Well its about time! Im sure you have a…' Aubrey turned to look at Beca and stopped mid sentence- 'you look terrible'

Beca couldnt help but scoff -

'thanks… I tried to tell you on the phone but you hung up on me' Beca watched as all of the Bellas took this chance to relax whilst Aubrey was completely focused on Beca.

Cynthia- Rose was hitting on Stacie- big shock there! Lilly was saying….something, some soundless sentence and fat amy was sneaking in a twinkie. Chloe was the only Bella paying attention to Aubrey and Beca

'fine well follow my lead but stay in the corner, I cant risk you infecting anyone else' and with that Aubrey turned away, calling everyone back to their positions.

Concern washed over Chloe's expressions

'Aubrey, Beca doesn't look like shes up for rehearsal, maybe she should sit this one out' Chloe was already across the room now checking Beca over.

'Chloe, she will be fine!' Aubrey's voice was about the highest Beca had ever heard it, even Aubrey could tell that her irritation was noticeable. But Beca's attention was pulled straight back to Chloe as the redhead's surprisingly cold yet soft hand was placed on Beca's forehead

'Aub- shes really burning up' Beca assumed most of the flushed heat was from the unexpected contact. But it was when Chloe tenderly placed both hands on Beca's neck that she actually flinched away, 'her glands are swollen too' Chloe of course not noticing her lack of personal space

'Chloe!' Aubrey exclaimed before Chloe decided to take a stance

'Aubrey! Beca is ill and we need her in perfect condition. So we… I mean I… am sending her home to rest!' and with her usual beaming smile she turned back to Beca 'feel better sweetie' and with a wink, the conversation was over and Chloe had won.

XXXXXXX

it had been about 3 hours since Beca had been sent home, honestly she still couldn't believe that Chloe had been the one to send her home, and against Aubrey's word too. A tiny chuckle escaped the brunette, causing her to wince, damn her glands really were swollen! Beca was so rarely ill but now she was achey with swollen glands, sore eyes, a headache and a constantly changing temperature. All in all she felt like death! And truth be told she had no idea how to look after herself when she was ill.

It was with that thought that there was a knock at the door. Beca knew it was mean but the first thought she has was to hope it wasn't Jesse. Cause although he was sweet she wouldn't be able to cope with him trying to 'help', and she knew that would only bring a movie anyway!

But it wasn't Jesse standing there when she opened the door, it was Chloe vibrantly smiling.

'hey I was wondering how you were feeling so I thought id drop by, I hope that's ok….. I bought grapes' again her smile appeared as she held up the punnet of mixed grapes.

'oh of course, come on in' Beca nodded and smiled as Chloe entered, it was only after she entered that beca realised just how messy her room was, and just how awful she must look.

'ummm can I get you a drink or something?' Beca knew she didn't have much in but she really wanted to be a good host for her friend.

'don't you dare! Im not here as your guest im here to look after you and make sure you're ok, so just sit down and let me' Chloe was wandering round the dorm cleaning up, forcing Beca to smile at how quickly Chloe had made herself at home.

'oh and nice panda's' Chloe winked. Beca was completely lost with that comment until she looked down and realised that she was wearing the baggiest most unflattering hoody going and a pair of cartoon panda pj bottoms, and there was the hot flush again! Just when she wanted to ground to swallow her whole Chloe's phone rang interrupting her embarrassment.

'oh damn!' Chloe was clearly panicked by whoevers name was on her caller ID, she gestured to Beca to stay completely silent as she answered 'ohhh hi Aubrey, ummmmm no im just off to the gym for a bit I think, ill umm…probably be back late ive got a few things to do, ok Aub… yep…. Ok….catch you later byeee' Chloe hung up and as if nothing had happened she carried on moving clothes from the Beca's couch.

'ummm what just happened there?' Beca had never seen Chloe lie to Aubrey before

'oh its nothing really, just none of us are meant to have contact with you, you've been placed under quarantine, Aubrey's orders' Chloe looked almost embarrassed at Aubrey's harshness

'wow so you stood up to Aubrey this morning and you're going against her orders now?' Beca chuckled, which in hindsight was an awful idea as it brought on a coughing fit. She coughed uncontrollably making her eyes water and her head pound. Chloe ran straight over with a small cup of water in one hand while she ran her other hand up and down Beca's back trying to calm down her breathing. 'its ok, you're ok, just breath slowly bec'. Thankfully Beca managed to catch her breath again and stopped coughing.

'there you go sweetie, now take a sip of water' Chloe was still rubbing her back as she passed over the water, and gently lowered her down so she was sitting on the sofa. Beca couldn't believe just how wonderful it felt to have someone looking after her, it was a feeling that she hadn't experienced much growing up.

'thank you Chloe' Beca spoke softly between sips of water, but Beca knew that she was probably contagious and that if Aubrey ever found out that that chloe was here against the quarantine rule that she would be in a world of trouble, and Beca would never forgive herself if she got Chloe into trouble. 'ummm Chloe I don't want to sound ungrateful because I love that you came to see if I was ok, but I think its best you leave' Beca couldn't believe just how awful she felt saying it, but she knew it was for the best. Both to keep Chloe out of trouble and also because its what she was good at, pushing people away who were just trying to help her.

'Beca Mitchell, im not going anywhere, its clear that you need someone!' Chloe knew that she wasn't going to let Beca push her away when she was trying to help

'Chloe…'

'no Beca im not leaving you, and not because I want to see the vulnerable side of you but because you're my friend and I need to know that you're ok' although Chloe was being forceful she still had her usual smile, although part of her was worried that Beca would snap back at her to get her to leave, what if she was being too forceful? Had she over stepped the line? Chloe's mind was racing with worries from her decision to stay. But much to her delight the reply she received was a simple

'thank you' from Beca.

'now I know you hate movies so I thought id bring cartoons instead, because well, no one hates cartoons' Chloe beamed as she pulled out some dvds and her laptop. Beca watched her as she set up the cartoons, as she wasn't allowed to help, Chloe then placed a blanket over both her and Beca and added the finish touches, the bag of grapes between them. Perfection.

This was the first time Beca had ever had a friend like this, it was her first ever time of curling up under a blanket with someone to watch cartoons, because she was ill. Although the biggest shocker to Beca was how natural it felt, even when Chloe slid her legs ever so slightly under Beca's legs without any awkwardness. She remember how Chloe had said that they would be 'fast friends', causing her to remember her reply of:

'well you have seen each other naked' causing her to chuckle

'see I knew that you'd like cartoons if you gave them a chance' Chloe stated looking rather proud of herself as she playfully nudged Beca.

XXXXXXX

when Beca opened her eyes she was greeted by a completely dark room, no lights were on, the tv had gone onto standby ,the curtains were closed. And Chloe was… Chloe was asleep leaning on her shoulder, lightly breathing with a slight smile.

'Chloe… umm Chloe, its time to wake up, I think we fell asleep love' Beca awkwardly used her free hand to slowly rub Chloe's arm until she ever so slightly jolted awake.

'huh?! Oh Beca…oh god did we fall asleep? What time is it?' she checked the clock on Beca's counter: 21:24!

'oh shit! Its gone 9! Aubrey will have locked the door!' Chloe wasn't angry with the situation but it was obvious that she was worried about how to explain her absence to Aubrey

'locked the door? Don't you have a key to your dorm?' Beca questioned

'I do have a key but by rule neither of us…well I'm, not allowed to enter after 9 else I interfere with Aubrey's sleep pattern' Chloe broke eye contact with Beca and look down at her feet her eyes filled with embarrassment at how whipped Beca must think her to be.

'jesus! She really does crack the whip' Beca joked, but very quickly regretted it as she saw the embarrassment grow in Chloe's features, oh well done Beca she thought to herself as she mentally face palmed. 'ummm well if you want to, I mean id be happy for you to stay here for the night if you wanted' all embarrassment was erased from Chloe instantly as her vibrant smile returned

'really? Thank you so much'

'yeah sure you can have my bed and ill crash in here, im feeling loads better than I did this morning, and well you've been looking after me so its only fair'

'don't be silly Bec, im more than ok on the couch, I mean ive been here for a few hours now anyway' again with her smile

Beca looked up at her double bed, really not wanting to force Chloe to stay in the couch when she was only here to make sure that she was being looked after.

'well…umm… if you wanted to… or were happy to… we could always… share the bed' and as quickly as the words had left her mouth Beca felt the need to explain and back peddle out of her offer, 'I mean I get that im ill! So if you don't want to I understand, I just thought…well you know' oh god there it was again that fevered flush! Why was she panicking so much at her offer?

'if you're fine with that, id happily share with you' Chloe was aware that the sentence could be taken as flirting and to be honest Chloe didn't mind if it was taken that way, and it didn't seem to matter how many hints Chloe dropped Beca was always oblivious to the redheads advances. And as usual Beca let it slip, instead she simply slid under the duvet and shuffled across to the far side, as close to the wall as she could, she then nodded at Chloe as an invitation. Chloe smoothly slid under the duvet with her and much to Beca's surprise she didn't stick to her half, in fact she was so close the two women could have shared the same pillow.

'sweet dreams' Chloe whispered, sending a shiver across Beca's body.

XXXXXX

Chloe had been sleeping for a while now, her breathing was light as her chest rose and fell ever so slightly, Beca couldn't believe how much of a perfect sleeper she was. Her hair fell perfectly, her eyelids lightly danced making it clear that she was dreaming, and a small smile was present.

'stop watching her Beca' she thought 'if she catches you she'll think you're a right weirdo' but Beca couldn't stop, which confused her at first, but the more she watched Chloe the more that she thought over all their little interactions. The second time they interacted was in the shower, when Chloe had barged in unexpectedly and made her sing for her, and much to Beca's surprise she had done it when most people would have physically removed another person from their shower, but not Beca. She allowed her to stay, she sung for her and when Chloe had stated how proud she was of her body Beca had simply replied 'you should be'. it had been an unusual experience which is why Beca hadn't though much about the rest of the intense encounters, until now. She remembered how Chloe had taken her hands that night at the Aca- party night, she had pulled her in close enough to kiss her and then had whispered how she knew that they were going to be 'fast friends' and she hadn't been wrong. since then it was always Chloe who had taught Beca the dance routines by leaning round her and actually guiding her movements, even if Beca was sure that she had the routine nailed. After rehearsals they would always go down to the showers together and although Beca made it clear that cubical sharing was out of the question since the first time, they would still sing with one another from their shower. And when Chloe had found out that Beca was ill she had dropped everything, and even lied to Aubrey o come look after her.

But Beca had to stop focusing on all these little times, she was driving herself mad, was she misreading the acts of a close friendship, which was possible considering she had never had many close friends, or was Chloe giving her signals of affection.

Even if she was thought, Beca had to wonder, why she was putting so much thought into it, why was it Chloe that she spent the rehearsals watching, and why when Jesse had leant in to kiss her had she pulled away because it was the redhead in her thoughts. And that's when it hit he, she hadn't kissed Jesse that time because she knew that she wouldn't stay with him, she knew that if Chloe had whistled she would have dropped him in a second. Which seems harsh because he was a lovely guy but he wasn't her, he wasn't Chloe. And that's when it dawned on Beca that she had a crush on her best friend, it was the first time she had ever experienced this feeling. And she began to panic she knew if Aubrey found out she would hate it! And of course Jesse would be devastated Although beca knew that none of the other Bellas would have an issue with it. Then her thoughts paused as she returned back to the soft features of her sleeping friend, how would she feel about it if she found out? Would Chloe feel the same way and reciprocate the feelings or would she freak?

Chloe fidgeted a little in her sleep causing Beca to roll over slightly just in case Chloe woke up, so that she wasn't caught watching her sleep, and through them both moving to resettle Beca let out a sigh of relief as an arm very gently wrapped around her waist. And with a smile Beca finally drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

when Beca woke up in the morning she slid her hand down to her waist to take hold of Chloe's arm, but much to her disappointment it was no longer there, and as she rolled over all that greeted her was an empty bed. Her face dropped and she couldn't help but be disappointed, until she heard:

'morning Bec, good timing, breakfast is nearly ready sweetie' the familiar voice came from the kitchen.

Beca jumped out of the bed running her fingers through her hair to tidy it up, before she walked through to the kitchen where she found Chloe, and as if that wasn perfect enough Chloe was dishing up pancakes.

'how are you feeling this morning sweetie?' Chloe asked while passing over a plate of pancakes

'yeah, im feeling really good thanks, thanks for looking after me, and you really didn't have to do all this, but cant complain at pancakes before rehearsal' Beca smiled while tucking into the pancakes

'oh no im sorry you cant rehearse today, its against the rules' Chloe sat down at the table joining Beca with her plate of pancakes, she slowly poured syrup onto her tower, Beca watched mesmerized as the golden syrup dripped down from pancake to pancake, and then to top it all off she ran her index finger up the spout of the jug and licked the syrup from her finger. Beca couldn't help but shudder with excitement. As she licked her finger, Chloe's gaze met Beca's. forcing Beca to panic and try to escape those bright blue eyes

'rules? Against what rules?' Beca knew that she sounded excited and forced.

'well if anyone is sent home for being ill then they aren't allowed to attend for 24 hours so they don't risk infection, that's why Aubrey was so against sending you home'

'but I feel better, completely in fact, which is surprising for how ill I felt' Beca had to stop herself from talking, because she knew she only felt better because of Chloe, and as much as she wanted to tell her friend that she wasn't great at letting people in, and so she stopped

'I know sweet but rules are rules'

'just like the quarantine rule against contact with me' Beca caught Chloe's gaze again and winked.

'touche' Chloe knew that she had no reply against Beca's comment, and to be honest she quite liked that

'so what were you hoping to do today? Chloe asked beca as the pair finished off their pancakes

'just generally kicking back, maybe working on some mixes' and Beca was back to being her usual non specific self.

'ooo id love to hear some, if you didn't mind' Beca knew that if she was going to play her mixes for anyone she would want it to be Chloe, but she also knew that she was too scared to play any of the mixes for Chloe, she wouldn't be able to handle it if Chloe didn't enjoy them or worse mocked them.

'maybe' Beca blushed, 'any other ideas?' hoping that Chloe would have a back up plan

'how about getting to know you better, you know your past, likes, other than music of course, dislikes, you know' Chloe assumed that Beca would rather do anything than talk about herself. Although before Beca could answer Chloe's ringtone went off as her phone vibrated in her pocket, as Chloe pulled it out, she gestured to Beca for silence, just like she had done yesterday.

'morning Aub how are-... yeah im sorry I should have text…well I was with…umm Tom!... I know… I said I would be home but-… im sorry I worried you…yep…ok….sorry again Aub…see you in a bit… byeee' Chloe hung up, guilt evident all over her face, she felt awful lying to Aubrey but she knew that she would be fuming if she found out that Chloe had gone against her word and then lied about it. But if she found out that she had done this to be with Beca of all people she would be beyond fuming.

Noticing the guilt that Chloe felt, and feeling herself disappointed at the mention of Tom's name, Beca decided to change the atmosphere

'how about I show you some of my mixes?' she smiled

XXXXXX

Both women were now dressed, Beca felt far more comfortable out of her panda pj's and the always prepared Chloe had managed to bring a spare change of clothes in her handbag, apparently she believed it to be a necessity which of course lead Beca to wonder how often she didn't make it home before 9.

Beca sat Chloe down at her office chair as she leant around her choosing which of her mixes on her laptop she should play for Chloe. Shockingly to Beca she decided to be brave and play the mix that she created after the shower experience with Chloe, it was a mix using Titanium as the main track.

Beca set it all up ready to play, she plugged in her favourite headphones and handed them to the redhead

'wow being handed a DJ's headphones, I feel honoured' Chloe winked as she joked, but she made it clear that she understood that Beca didn't hand these out to just anyone

she gently slid them on, as Beca hit play and the music filled Chloe's world. Beca was forced to sit and watch in absolute silence, her nerves growing as Chloe gave away very little away through her expressions about her opinion on the chosen track. Beca was now regretting choosing this track, what if Chloe took thee choice of song the wrong way? Then Beca realised that wasn't what she was nervous about, she was nervous that Chloe would actually take it in the way she intended it.

The music faded out into silence as the track finished, Chloe took the headphones off and looked across to Beca who was sat on the couch next to the desk, her nerves were so beyond evident, which Chloe thought was rather cute

'Beca this is truly amazing! When did you do this one?' Chloe asked, even though she already knew the answer.

'you really think so? And umm… well it was stuck in my head after… well after the time we sung it in the shower together' Beca blushed which in turn caused Chloe to blush as well.

'umm ive got another mix id like you to hear as well, if you're up for it' Beca added trying to change the subject, and gain some control over her colour and temperature again. She leant around Chloe yet again to choose another track to play her, however this time Chloe didn't watch the actions on the screen, instead she kept her eyes fixed on the smaller woman. Chloe's heart began to race as she watched Beca's concentration; the brunette hadn't even noticed that a small section of hair had fallen down until Chloe very slowly swept it back behind her ear. Beca turned to face Chloe whose gaze caught her immediately, her hand moved its way down the brunettes cheek where it stayed, her fingers lightly teasing the back of Beca's neck. Beca could feel her heart pounding, she watched as Chloe's eyes moved from hers down to her lips, causing her to involuntarily lick them. Chloe began to lean in but forced herself to stop in fear that Beca wouldn't feel the same or that she would pull away, however, much to her pleasure, Beca moved in to close the rest of the distance. Chloe closed her eyes first, the sight of her being completely committed to this kiss made Beca's heart jolt, Beca began to close her eyes when the girls were just about to meet the other's lips, and just at that moment

BZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

'Shit!' Chloe jumped away, her movements causing Beca to jump back as well, embarrassment completely filled her as she watched the very flustered Chloe try to grab her still vibrating phone. Chloe's face dropped as she saw her phone

'its…umm, it's a reminder for rehearsal' Chloe stood up and grabbed her jacket from the couch

'ummm well im glad you're feeling better and if you want I can return after rehearsal, if its not too late' even Chloe could hear just how awkward she sounded, and wasn't surprised when Beca only nodded and thanked her. Chloe grabbed her bag and said good-bye before leaving.

Beca couldn't believe how awful that had ended, just a few more seconds and both of them would have been lost in a kiss, the phone would have gone off but at least they would have known how the other felt. Chloe stood outside Beca's door thinking the same, she huffed as she mentally kicked herself for how awkward she was when she left. Chloe knew that Beca had moved in to kiss her, but now that it hadn't happened she was left confused about the whole situation, and she knew that she had to truly know, she knew that she couldn't spend the whole of the rehearsal thinking about the moment that they shared. So she pulled her phone back out her pocket and speed dialled her best friend.

'hey Aub… actually that's why im phoning, im not feeling so good…yeah I think im coming down with something…um yeah maybe I did catch it from Beca at rehearsal…yep… thank you for understanding, love to you as well Aub' she sighed as she hung up, hating herself for how many times she had lied to her best friend. She also knew that now she had to knock on Beca's door again to try and recover from her awkward goodbye. However what Chloe didn't know was that Beca herself had slumped against the door after Chloe had left and so had heard the phone call, causing her mind to race yet again, she couldn't decide whether Chloe had cancelled to come back and apologise for the awkwardness or whether she wanted to explain that it had been a mistake.

And just as Beca had expected there was a quiet and sheepish knock at her door, and so Beca composed herself and opened the door, to find Chloe stood looking slightly nervous.

'hey you' Beca smiled 'you not going to rehearsal?' Beca asked, already knowing the answer

'umm… no im not needed today' Chloe felt awful lying but she couldn't admit that she just really needed to stay, 'so I wondered if you'd mind if I stayed here for a bit longer?' Chloe watched as Beca smiled excitedly and moved to the side of the doorway allowing her to enter.

Beca closed the door and turned to find Chloe stood there obviously wanting to say something but not being able to word whatever it was.

'Beca…i..umm' she started, but out of fear she stopped and looked down at her feet. It was now that Beca decided that she wanted to act before Chloe said anything because she was so worried that Chloe was going to say that what had nearly happened was wrong, and so as she built up all the courage she could, she stepped in closer and placed her hand on the side of Chloe's neck and gently tilted her head up so that the slightly taller woman was now looking at her, it was then that Beca leant in and captured Chloe's lips with her own.

Much to Beca's pleasure, she felt Chloe's hands slide up onto her hips as she kissed her back. It started off as a soft, innocent slightly nervous kiss, but it was when Chloe pulled Beca closer by her hips that the kiss gained passion, Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip until her lips parted ever so slightly allowing it to enter. The two women were now completely lost in a passionate kiss, one of Chloe's hands staying on Beca's hips and the other sliding up her back and tangling within the brunette hair as the kiss continued to deepen.

Both women knew that they wanted this, and it was clear that any worries or fears were now gone, because everything felt so right. It was because of how natural it felt that Chloe lead beca whilst still kissing to the bedroom door. Beca had barely noticed until she met the closed door allowing Chloe to press up against her. Beca could feel a throbbing throughout her body, she knew that she had been attracted to her friend, and she had realised that she fancied her but it was only now that she realised just how much she needed her and just how much she wanted her.

Beca used her free hand to turn the door handle and with the force of the two women being pressed up against it, it pushed open, allowing them to enter the bedroom. Surprisingly to Beca it was Chloe who was taking control of the situation, she continued to lead her towards the bed, and gently pushed her down onto the sheets. Chloe also got on to the bed, straddling Beca's hips, she broke the kiss now, for the the first time in what seemed like forever.

'are you sue you want this?' Chloe asked quietly, worrying that in taking control she was being too forward for Beca

'I want you' Beca replied as she pulled the redhead back in for another kiss, she could feel Chloe smiling as she kissed her.

**_(not sure wether to continue this and turn it into several chapters- probably with an M rating, so some feedback would be lovely on wether to keep it or to continue with it :) thanks)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Excitement had flowed throughout Chloe, since the day that she had seen Beca in the shower she had imagined often having her body in her arms as she kissed her, and so now that it was actually happening she was going to soak up every moment of it.

Chloe unbuttoned Beca's fitted shirt causing Beca to bite her bottom lip as she help eye contact with the woman on top of her, Chloe let the shirt fall open to expose her bare stomach and a black bra. Chloe ran the palms of her hands up the other woman's bare stomach and to the padding of the black bra, and whilst returning to kiss Beca who was now groaning from the contact, she effortlessly slid her hand under the brunette to unhook her bra, before removing both the shirt and bra from her body.

Beca couldn't believe how comfortable she felt being partially exposed, but with Chloe she felt more than safe. She reached up and pulled Chloe's top up before she pulled it off over her head, allowing her hair to fall back against her pale and now naked shoulders. Chloe leant back on to Beca's hips allowing Beca to run her hands all over the red head's hips, thighs and stomach. Chloe with a single hand unclipped her own bra, Beca couldn't help but smile as it was thrown to the floor, revelling the perfectly naked chest that had startled her in the shower. This time however Beca could take in the detail of it, because she wasn't fuelled by shock. She noticed the patches of freckles that covered Chloe's body, the definition of her toned stomach and the paleness of her skin.

Beca pulled Chloe back into kiss her. The kiss that followed was electric both of them were running on passion and adrenaline, Chloe started to unbutton her jeans, not being able to wait for them to be taken off, as soon as Beca realised what Chloe was doing she too frantically unbuttoned her jeans. They continued to kiss excitedly as their jeans were kicked off over the bottom of the bed. Chloe almost immediately removed her cute red panties, as she continued to straddle Beca with completely. Beca however was evidently nervous at having to remove her girl boxers, she knew that she wanted Chloe but she hadn't been this exposed or vulnerable with another person in quite a while.

Chloe noticed the flicker of fear in her eyes and slightly nodded at Beca with concern in her eyes, mentally asking her if she was still ok with this. It was because of this acknowledgement of Beca's fear and the fact that Chloe was so caring about whether she was comfortable with this that Beca smiled and slid off her underwear as well. A soft exhale of relief left her as the boxers pooled on the floor.

Chloe's whole body throbbed as she straddled the now completely naked brunette, she began to kiss down Beca's neck, lightly nipping at it as she went. Beca groaned entangling her fingers in the other woman's stunning ginger hair so that she could gently control where about she was nibbling. Chloe soon found the perfect spot on Beca's neck, as noticed by the groaning and arching of Beca's back. Chloe was fuelled by the escaping groans, and so she began sucking on the stimulating spot.

The sucking was driving Beca's body insane, she couldn't get enough of Chloe's body and so she slid her free hand down the smooth torso above her and between Chloe's legs. Chloe began sucking harder as Beca's finger started to trace tiny circles over Chloe's smoothness. Chloe pulled away as she too moved her hand down the body below her smiling as she did before she very tenderly slipped inside of Beca causing a gasp.

Both women were rocking with the rhythm of the other. Both moaning as they did. Chloe could tell Beca was getting close because as she was building up to her climax she sped up her rhythmic circles on Chloe. Knowing that she too was close, Chloe mimicked the speed change. The change of motions caused Beca to call out first,

"Ohh god! Yes!" Beca's body began to spasm as she reached her release her breathing now erratic as she bought Chloe to the same release. The redhead held on to the pillow to steady herself as she cried out Beca's name.

As pure satisfaction flowed throughout their bodies Chloe cuddled into Beca's side

"Wow…just wow" was the only sentence that Chloe could get out. Beca pulled the duvet that was on the side of the bed over the both of them, before letting Chloe cuddle back into her receiving a kiss as she did.

Breaking the kiss, a mischievous glint flickered in Chloe's perfect blue eyes

"I'm surprised that the badass DJ let me top her" Chloe couldn't help giggle at the look of shock on Beca's face. Beca hadn't been intimate with many people, but none of them after had chatted so casually about what had happened. It was because of this shock that she couldn't think of anything witty to reply with and so instead decided to be honest

"Well its not like I've ever done that…this before"

"And you think I have?" Chloe questioned, looking extremely proud over the fact that Beca thought she was good enough to have had practice. Beca had no idea why she had just assumed that Chloe would have shared this experience with a girl before her, but she always had.

"At least your house mate isn't in so we aren't in trouble for being loud" Chloe winked with pride before it hit her

"actually where is Kimmy Jin? I haven't seen her in ages?" Chloe couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed her absence until now!

"She left a note on the fridge saying she had gone away with the Korean association for a week and not to touch her food" Beca rolled her eyes thinking of her housemate and how difficult she was to share a living space with.

Chloe noticed this look of displeasure and cuddled in even closer, Beca turned on her side slightly allowing Chloe to wrap her arms around her, she lightly kissed her hand before settling in comfortably, Chloe smiled and returned the kiss onto Beca's bare shoulder. Chloe wasn't at all surprised that she had taken the position of 'the big spoon' as the two girls simply held on to each other.

XXXXXX

When Beca gently awoke to the sight of the alarm informing her that it had just gone 7pm that she realised they must have dozed off together for a few hours. Beca watched Chloe sleeping; she looked just as perfect as he had done the night before.

'I wonder what I should say when we wake up together?' Beca thought to herself, because she wouldn't want to sound awkward but she wouldn't want to appear too keen either, just in case Chloe decided all she wanted was for a friendship after this. But what if Chloe did want a relationship? Beca questioned herself whether she was ready for one. She had dated a little but she had spent most of her time working on her music instead of socialising.

'this is why I never stay the night, to wake up next to them' she thought. What had she done? She'd managed to bed her best friend who she was falling for, in her eyes nothing good could come of this, she knew that she pushed people away from her as soon as they managed to get close. And more than anything she didn't want to lose or hurt Chloe. But that's all she was good at, hurting people, there was no one that got close to her that she hadn't at least tried to push away. Jesse was one of the few that accepted her apology and had understood that it was a big thing for her to do, and so thankfully she still had him as a friend, but most people let her push them away.

it was then that her mind began to flood with all the ways she could hurt Chloe that she began to panic, she wouldn't want to push her away but she feared that she would. And so in a moment of pure panic she slowly left the bed without waking Chloe, she found her clothes from around the room and put them on. She found a piece of paper and after writing a note on it and placing it on her pillow she left the unknowing Chloe in her bed and headed for her front door.

It was the door shutting that woke Chloe up, it took her a moment to connect the sound of the door shutting with the fact that Beca was no longer in the room. She noticed the piece of paper and as she rubbed her eyes to gain focus she was faced with the simple note of 'I'm Sorry'.

Chloe couldn't believe that she had been left naked and alone in Beca's bed and all she could write was 'I'm sorry'. Chloe burst into tears as for the first time she felt vulnerable and exposed by her nudity, and what she had shared with the person who she thought was her friend.

.

.

**because people seemed to be enjoying the first chapter ive decided to turn it into a 5 chapter piece.**  
**hope you guys enjoy and stay around for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe made it back to her dorm, still feeling completely humiliated and hurt by what had happened. She started to put her key in the door but almost immediately it flew open with Aubrey on the other side, she looked far from impressed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aubrey demanded to know, as Chloe sheepishly entered their dorm, heading in the direction of her bedroom. But Aubrey wasn't going to let her get to her room without answering

"I've phoned you 12 times today Chloe! 12!"

"Sorry, my phone was in my jeans" Chloe instantly hated herself for giving this answer, she had wanted to give a minimal answer so she could leave and instead stupidly she made it obvious that at some point she hadn't been in her jeans.

"In your jeans?! Where the hell were your jeans and why weren't you with them?" Aubrey's anger was increased when she had an idea of where her best friend had been,

"Did you miss practice to be with Tom?!" Aubrey had become flushed with frustration now.

"No Aub, of course not, I ended it with him ages ago"

"you were with him last night!" Aubrey exclaimed assuming that Chloe had then decided to spend the morning after with him

At this comment Chloe burst into tears, uncontrollable waves of tears flowed from her eyes, she had lied to her best friend, only to be abandoned by a woman that she . Aubrey knew she had been harsh shouting at her friend, and now as she watched the redhead sob she knew that she had to be the caring friend

"Chloe, oh my god what's happened?" Aubrey helped her down to the couch and passed a tissue to her.

Chloe taking the tissue used it to dry her eyes, she knew that Aubrey wouldn't let her drop it but she didn't want to tell her that she had lied to her as well as broken her rule against seeing Beca.

"Chloe please tell me what's happened? Who has upset you?" Aubrey began to stroke Chloe's arm reassuringly, the way Aubrey smiled at her let her know that no mater what she would be accepting of everything because they were best friends.

"I never went to Tom's, I'm so sorry Aub- but I lied to you" Aubrey couldn't help but look hurt, but she knew that she couldn't get mad because right at the moment her friend needed her.

Chloe broke eye contact unable to watch as she broke it to Aubrey

"I stayed at Beca's" a moment of silence followed, until Aubrey decided to hell with being supportive

"Aca-cuse me?! Beca! Beca Mitchell?! What the hell Chloe, she was under quarantine!"

"I know, but Aub…"

"don't you dare 'Aub' me! why would you risk the rest of the Bella's for someone like her!" anger was burning within Aubrey, her best friend had lied to her to spend time with some moody fresher!

"Aubrey its not like that… I mean it wasn't like that" more tears flowed from Chloe as she changed the sentence to the past tense knowing that whatever her and Beca shared was beyond over. Then the harsh realization hit her, her friendship with Beca could be over, she had no idea how much the brunette was freaking out, but considering she had abandoned her, Chloe assumed that she wouldn't be seeing Beca for a while!

"Then what was it like Chloe? wait, did she lie about being ill? Did you two plan this just so you could bunk off together, whilst laughing at me the whole time!" Aubrey knew that Chloe wasn't like that but she was so angry, she had known that Beca would be trouble from the beginning.

"No, its not like that Aub- Beca was ill so I went to make sure that she was ok" Aubrey tried to cut in but Chloe held her position and continued to explain,

"But we fell asleep and so she said I could stay the night. I don't know why I lied to you but truth be told I didn't want anyone knowing what was happening because I didn't know myself at the time. Because when my alarm for rehearsal went off, Beca had lea... I had leant…. We both kind of leant in to kiss each other" Chloe began to trail off as remembered the moment she had shared with Beca.

"kiss each other?! Chloe…" Chloe knew that she had to gain control again else Aubrey would never let her explain everything

"Yes we nearly kissed but, then we were interrupted, so I told her that you didn't need me, I thought it would give me the chance to see how she truly felt. And I did, well I thought I did" as Chloe spoke she had to look down at her feet, with the pain that she was already feeling she couldn't take Aubrey being disappointed in her too

"Chlo, what do you mean you 'thought you did'?" Aubrey spoke softly as she took Chloe's hand in her own

"Well she kissed me, and everything seemed perfect, and so we…you know…we…"

"I know" Aubrey nodded understanding what it is they had done, allowing Chloe to continue explaining without having to actually say it out right

"so then why are you crying?" Aubrey lightly squeezed Chloe's hand for support with what ever had caused her to cry

"When I woke up this morning Beca was…Beca was gone, she left a note saying that she was sorry, and then she just left" Chloe's voice was but a whisper

"She just left you? That's awful! I always knew that she was trouble!" Chloe knew that Aubrey was just trying to help her feel better by putting Beca down, but Chloe couldn't hate Beca, no matter how hard she tried.

"Aub, she's not trouble, she may not be perfect but she's not trouble"

"You like her don't you Chlo?" Aubrey had seen her friend date a few people, she had seen Chloe kiss dozens of people when they had gone on nights our, but she had never seen her best friend genuinely upset because of an 'encounter'

Chloe nodded slowly before looking her best friend straight in the eyes

"Aub- I think I'm falling for her, I've been thinking it for some time now" Chloe had never looked more vulnerable than she did right now, and so Aubrey placed her arms round her, pulling her in to an embrace.

"Do you hate me?" Chloe quietly questioned whilst in Aubrey's arms

"Chloe I could never hate you, don't be silly, I'm just surprised that its Beca, but if its her that you want, then I'm happy with it, as long as you're sure she is the one you want" Chloe couldn't believe how caring her usually stubborn friend was being, but she loved that she had such support.

"thanks Aub, you're wonderful, but I don't think that its something you'll have to worry about, like I said Beca left, I think she's made it clear that she doesn't want me"

"I may not be her biggest fan, but it's clear that she isn't a complete idiot, and she would have to be to let you go willingly" Aubrey meant every word as she lightly squeezed Chloe, hoping that Beca knew what was best for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca stood outside of the only dorm room that she felt she could handle being in at this moment, and so she knocked on the door waiting for it to open. However instead she could hear the two males within the room moving about franticly

"No just hurry up and hide it… under there…look just give it to me ill hide it" Beca chuckled as she leant against the door continuing to listen in on the action.

"Sorry one second" one of them shouted out not knowing who was at their door.

It was then that the door opened as a flustered looking Benji,

"Oh Beca! Thank god its you, come on in" relief washed over Benji as he slumped on the bed clearly getting over his rush of panic

"Hey you" Jesse threw the book that he had been 'reading' to try and make him look less suspicious onto his desk before he greeted her with a hug. He knew that she wasn't a huggy person, but she seemed to be coming around to the social convention, and after the day Beca had, had she was happy with as many hugs as she could get.

"We assumed it was dorm checks and so had to hide this little fellow" Jesse reached under his bed pulling out the cage that homed Benji's little hamster, and placing it back on the shelf where he usually stayed.

"Yeah, sorry I should have text or called or something before just coming around, just I…I didn't know where else to go" Beca hated that she needed to talk about her emotions and what had happened but she wanted another opinion, or even just some support and understanding.

"Hey that's fine, you're always welcome round here Bec, I'll put the kettle on" Benji rubbed her on the arm as he spoke, before lining up three cups as the kettle was clicked on.

"Thanks guys" Beca slumped onto Jesse's couch next to him

"So come on then, what's happened? I mean you've been here at least 3 minutes and you haven't mocked me yet so it must be serious" Jesse knew that Beca hated to be emotional and so decided to lighten the mood a little before making her explain whatever it was that had upset her. Benji bought over the cups of tea and took his seat opposite the other two.

Benji loved that him and Jesse got on as roommates and he loved it even more that Beca enjoyed his company too, considering she was round so often. To begin with he had left the room when she arrived so that he wasn't imposing on the other two, but after a while he got to know Beca and they clicked as friends. It was because of this that he felt he had the right to stay in the room whilst Beca needed a heart to heart, and truth be told Beca wanted him here, she knew that he would be supportive and that's what she needed.

"Oh god I don't even know where to start" Beca sighed trying to go over all the moments that had lead up to this result, she rubbed her head as she tried to choose one. But every moment seemed relevant to explaining what had happened, every little touch or every time she looked up and caught the redhead's gaze. Beca knew that she couldn't get too lost in her thoughts and so decided it was best to simply say it out right and so she gathered her courage to let down her barriers.

"I had a moment with…someone, and I nearly kissed them… and well they nearly kissed me, but we were interrupted and so, they had to leave… but they decided to come back again and then we actually kissed" Beca was being so careful not to mentioned names or genders, throughout her ramble, not because she was embarrassed but because she had never experienced this with a woman before and so it was hard to explain

"Right" Jesse nodded slowly, "but that cant be the whole story because you don't look like someone just kissed you, you looked like someone kicked a puppy in front of you" Jesse had never seen Beca look this little and vulnerable before, she was on the edge of tears, now holding an oversized cup of tea in both her hands as she looked at the floor, unable to look him or Benji in the eyes.

"So after we kissed, we moved to the bedroom" Beca was hoping just to leave it with the implication of intimacy but Jesse couldn't contain his shock

"You slept with him?" he had known Beca for quite some time, and he had never known her to sleep with anyone quickly, so he knew that this was going to be more serious than she was currently letting on

"No I didn't sleep with _him" _Beca knew that telling Jesse and Benji would be safe because neither of them would judge her, but as the next sentence left her she was overcome with a wave of nerves. She couldn't tell if it was because she was admitting the truth to her friends or having to accept the truth herself:

"I slept with _Her" _unknowingly she bit her bottom lip waiting for the response from her two friends. Benji simply nodded, clear that he wasn't judging her, he was just waiting to be told what had happened to upset Beca because in his eyes that was far more important.

Jesse however was less calm about it, he couldn't hide his shock,

"Her? you slept with a 'her'?" he knew that his friend needed him right now but sadly his own pride got in the way for just a moment

"How comes you've never mentioned this before?! Like when you knew I was interested in you why didn't you just tell me that you liked women?" Jesse knew he was out of line to ask this, because he was meant to be listening to Beca, but embarrassment flowed throughout him as he thought of the times he had hit on Beca before they became such ood friends. Thankfully he stopped himself before he said something too harsh. Benji glared at him making him realise that Beca needed his support at the moment and not his questions

"I'm sorry Bec, that was harsh, you don't need that right now" He placed his arm around her lightly squeezing her,

"Continue" he stated, keeping his arm round her

"I've never done anything like that before, I've never…been with… a woman, I've never really thought about women before not like that, but 'she' is different, and I was thinking about how lucky I was to be with her when I woke up, but then I freaked out" tears began to fall from her eyes making tracks as they went

"I was so happy with her choosing to be with me, that I started wondering why she chose me, and thinking about all the ways I could screw it up! And all the ways I could hurt her, and so I panicked, and I couldn't talk to her or explain my worries because I'm rubbish at letting people in, I just push them all away, so I left. I abandoned a sweet and beautiful girl in my bed, there's no way she will ever forgive me" Beca began to sob as she tried to explain what had happened the true harshness of her acts dawning on her as she did. 'I'll be lucky if Chloe ever talks to me again' she thought to herself

"Beca, you need to go and talk to her, because in fear of screwing it up, you've made the biggest mistake you can, so you need to go and sort it out, and as for letting people in you've just opened up to us two" Benji smiled as he spoke softly

"you'll regret it more if you don't give it a go because you let your fear get in the way" he continued

"I'll be lucky if she's willing to be in the same room as me after what I've done" Beca wiped the last few tears away as she spoke, knowing that crying wouldn't achieve anything at the moment.

"Whoever this girl is she obviously likes you, if you go and show her how you truly feel, maybe she will understand how much of a step that is for you" Jesse knew that who ever it was would be an idiot not to accept Beca's apology and understand just how huge it was if she opened up to them. Because Beca had a forgivable nature about herself, people were willing to let her push them away but still return when she was ready, because she truly was amazing, she just needed to accept that herself.

"You really think I stand a chance? I suck at opening up to people, what if I can't do it?" Beca's main fear was that she would screw up her apology as well by being dense and therefore seem uncaring.

"If you cant tell her how you feel then show her" Benji spoke, Beca had a slight giggle at this, not because of what he said, but more the fact that at this moment he was like a guru to her, sat in the corner simply stating mature and appropriate suggestions.

Beca sat and explain to the guys just how she felt and why she had freaked out, more as a practice to show her that she could actually do it, and thankfully neither of the boys made any jokes about her being with a woman, it was far too soon for her to deal with that.

"But what if I push her away again if she is willing to give me another chance?" Beca knew that it sounded pathetic, but putting up barriers was one of Beca's talents, and although she hated that she did it she had no idea how not to

"Yeah but you're worth coming back to, I speak from experience" he smiled hoping that she would see that people were willing to wait until she was ready to be open

Beca finished her tea, and stood up

"thanks guys, I really appreciate you both being here for me" Beca held out her arms gesturing for a hug, and allowed both guys to hug her together, as she was in between them both feeling all safe and petit, she realised just how open she could be if she let herself.

"So Bec, I'm so sorry but I've got to ask, who is the lucky lady?" Jesse smiled playfully, making it clear that he had been dying to ask the whole time since finding out it had been a woman Beca had been intimate with today.

Beca simply smiled and blushed

"Chloe" butterflies filled Beca as the name rolled from her tongue

"Chloe Beale? Wow! Beca that's…..wow" it was obvious that Jesse was trying his hardest to put a sentence together, however with the image of the two women together in his head, combined with the knowledge of just how wonderful both women were they could have something truly special if they wanted to.

"Wow indeed" Beca smiled, remembering the sensation of Chloe's bare skin against hers.

"Good luck with everything Bec, especially Aubrey" Jesse knew just how difficult Aubrey could be, so he could only assume that if it was something that involved her best friend she would be like a mother protecting her young, happy to take down absolutely anything that could be a threat.

"Oh shit!" Beca turned around just after leaving the dorm,

"I didn't even think about Aubrey! Well if I don't make it back you both know what happened!" the feeling of butterflies in her stomach were less fluttery now and instead of making her feel excited she felt nauseous, now as well as trying to apologise to Chloe she would also have to get past Aubrey to do so.

And so as the dorm room shut behind her she looked down at her watch, it was not quite half 8, nearly an hour and a half since she abandoned Chloe, she knew that the emotions and feelings would still be raw and so Chloe may refuse to talk to her, but she had to at least try and explain, and so Beca decided that it was best to head over to her dorm now instead of waiting till the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca stood in the corridor outside of Chloe's dorm, she had been stood out there for about 15 minutes, unable to knock on the door, several times she had told herself that she couldn't do it and that she should just go back to her dorm because it was already too late and she had lost Chloe as a friend let alone anything more. Twice she had actually left the corridor only to turn around instantly and take her place outside of the door again.

Her mind was racing with things that she wanted to say, but in senseless streams of thought, her heart began to race every time she considered knocking. That's when she decided to take control! She had to, she knew that if she wanted to keep Chloe as a friend then this was something that she had to do.

And so she closed her eyes and knocked on the door. Her breathing was forced as she tried to control her feeling of nausea.

Beca hoped that the door would open and she would be greeted by Chloe, however it was Aubrey that stood there in the doorway. Beca felt sick to her stomach, Aubrey didn't like her anyway and she knew that Chloe would have told her what had happened so Beca could only imagine just how hated she was.

"I assumed it would be you" Aubrey stated harshly, not moving aside to let Beca enter

"Hi Aubrey" Beca's voice broke with nerves as she spoke, "is Chloe in please?" Beca's mouth had never been so dry before,

"She is, but what makes you think that she that she will talk to you?" Aubrey knew that she was being harsh and she in no way hated Beca but she couldn't help but be harsh to the woman that had hurt her best friend.

"Please Aubrey, can I please just try to talk to her, if she asks me to leave I promise I will, but I have to try, please" Beca's voice was but a whisper as she tried to get her words out without bursting into tears.

Aubrey couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette as she stood in front of her it was obvious how scared she was and how vulnerable she felt because of this fear

"ok, but if she asks to you leave then you leave" Aubrey had to give her the chance to talk to Chloe, she looked like she would break down if Aubrey didn't let her in. Plus Aubrey couldnt forget how Chloe had said that she was falling for Beca, and so in the interest of her best friends happiness she wanted this whole situation to be sorted out.

"Thank you" Beca stepped inside the dorm room her stomach twisting and turning as she did.

"She's in her room" Aubrey gestured in the direction, before standing with her arms folded, making it clear that she wouldn't be leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

Beca walked towards Chloe's room and lightly tapped on the door, she inhaled deeply to prepare herself for what she had to say

"Chloe, it' me…. it's Beca, can I talk to you please?" her voice continued to break as she spoke

Chloe leant against the inside of her door, but made no effort to open it,

"Beca… I cant see you at the moment, I'm still to hurt" Chloe partially hated herself for not opening the door and taking the other women in her arms, telling her everything was fine and kissing her. But as much as Chloe wanted to, she didn't know if she could put herself back in a position in which Beca could hurt her again. She hated to admit it but her trust was shaken.

Aubrey stepped forward slightly as she assumed that Chloe meant she wanted Beca to leave if she didn't want to see her.

"Do you want me to leave?" Beca asked not knowing if she could take the answer that followed. but thankfully all she heard was a tiny

"No please don't" from Chloe, Beca smiled as she realised that she may actually be able to save this, if Chloe didn't want her to leave then maybe she would be able to secure their friendship if nothing else.

Aubrey stood back again, hoping that her friend knew what she was doing, because she didn't want her to get hurt though all of this, not again.

"Chloe… I… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left like that….I shouldn't have left at all… I just panicked… I got so scared that I'd end up hurting you that I freaked out. I screwed it all up… but only because I got scared…not because I don't want this" Beca could feel her voice weakening as she spoke, she knew that she was rambling, because she had so much that she needed to say but no idea how to express herself truly.

"I'm not the best at opening up, you know that… but I just… well its because…" Beca sighed as she realised that she had no idea how to finish any of her sentences, this was one of the most importance conversations she had ever had, because she could lose her friend if she didn't do it right, and typically it was now that her brain decided to stop forming sentences.

Aubrey had to admit that she felt sorry for Beca, she was trying so hard and yet it was going so horribly wrong for her, she wished that Chloe could see the brunettes efforts to express herself and the feelings that she so clearly had. Aubrey found it hard to admit to herself but she secretly had her fingers crossed for Beca.

It was as Beca looked across at Aubrey and saw her flicker of hope and support as she smiled back and gently nodded, letting Beca know that she could do this, that Beca remembered what Benji had said:

"If you cant tell her how you feel then show her" Beca whispered the sentence back to herself.

She closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling deeply as she tried to compose herself, her mind calmed as she did so, she forgot all of her worries and just tried to focus on her emotions. She knew the perfect way to express herself. She began to hum the tune to David Guetta's Titanium, the song that had brought Chloe and her together, all be it in an unconventional way, Beca couldn't help but smile as she thought back on the experience the pair had shared in the shower. She should have known that moment that her and Chloe would have a special relationship. She tried to capture the emotion from that experience as well as how she had felt when her and Chloe had shared their first kiss, these emotions in complete comparison to the fear and dread that she felt at the moment not knowing if Chloe would accept her apology.

All of these feelings and emotions were apparent as she continued to hum to their tune. However, effortlessly Beca managed to change some of the words as she began to sing, making the some even more relevant than it already was:

_I want to shout it out_

_But you cant hear a word I say_

_I'm Trying hard, but not saying much_

_I'm not Bulletproof, I've so much to lose_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_So please, Take your aim_

_Shoot me down, I always fall._

_Im not Titanium_

_You're my Titanium _

When Beca opened her teary eyes Chloe was stood in front of her, the door wide open as tears made their way down her cheek, her smile beamed as she looked into the shorter brunettes eyes. She couldn't believe that Beca who preferred the image of the 'badass DJ' had just serenaded her with an adapted version of their song. Chloe had never experienced anything as truly romantic as this.

"Chole I am so sorry, and I promise…" Beca wiped her watery eyes as she began to talk, however after she began to make her promise Chloe leant in stealing her attention away from the sentence that would have followed by capturing her lips. Chloe's hands came up to hold Beca's cheek and neck, as they did she could feel the moist tracks that Beca's tears had formed, as well as feeling as fresh tears fell while they kissed. Beca couldn't help but cry, not only had Chloe been willing to forgive her but the two were now lost in what was the most perfect kiss she had ever shared. It was Beca that broke the kiss because as beautiful as it was she had to say what it was she felt because she feared that if she didn't get it out now then she wouldn't be able to say it for a long while.

"Chloe, I'm falling for you" she knew it wasn't quite 'I love you' but it was the truth, and she wanted Chloe to know that she was serious about this, and that to her it wasn't just a fling or a bit of fun for her.

Chloe pulled Beca into her arms, and as she held her she kissed her lightly on the top of the head, Beca couldn't believe that she was lost within the sweet smell of the redhead yet again

It was then the Chloe began to chuckle

"Aub- are you crying?" Beca turned round to see if Chloe was right, and much to her surprise Aubrey was in fact drying her eyes.

"No! I'm not crying, it's just, well that was beautiful" If anyone had told Aubrey when she had first met Beca that she would be responsible for making her tearful by doing something that was truly romantic as well as being completely vulnerable, she would have bet her vocal chords that they were lying!

"Well I shall leave you two alone" Aubrey smiled assuming that the pair would want some alone time after such an emotion rollercoaster of a day.

"Thank you, but you don't have to Aubrey, I should leave you two" Beca truly loved that Aubrey had offered to leave but she knew that she couldn't expect the woman to leave her home in fear of feeling in the way.

"Couldn't, maybe… you both stay please?" Chloe spoke up, she would love it if in time her best friend and her girlfriend could get along, and she knew that they would both be willing to try, because both had proved that tonight.

Beca and Aubrey smiled and nodded, both women being happy that Chloe still wanted them there. Beca sat down on the sofa, next to Aubrey while Chloe headed into the kitchen area.

"Beca, I'm so glad that you make her happy, but I wouldn't be a good best friend if I didn't warn you, that if you ever upset her then you'll have to deal with me" the seriousness of Aubrey was something that Beca couldn't help but admire at this moment, because she loved that Chloe had a best friend that cared so much. And it was because of this admiration that Beca didn't mock Aubrey or make a witty come back. Instead she simply nodded

"I promise I wont hurt her again, but its nice to know that she has a friend like you" Beca smiled as she put her hand out, Aubrey was impressed at how Beca had handled everything and so she took her hand with her own as they shared a hand shake of respect.

It was at this moment that Chloe walked back into the room

"awww look at my favourite two girls getting along" Chloe couldn't have been happier, today could have been the worst day of her life so far, and it so very nearly was, however instead it was going to end perfectly.

Chloe passed Beca and Aubrey a beer from the fridge keeping one for herself. She knew that Aubrey wouldn't approve of drinking on a weekday but hey tonight was her night, and so they each popped the lids from their beers,

"Cheers" Chloe beamed as she tapped the neck of her bottle against the other two.

She sat down beside Beca, proudly taking her hand and intertwining her fingers with Beca's as the conversation began to flow.

All three of them were amazed at how natural it felt having Beca around, Aubrey would never have imagined it going this smoothly between them. But when Beca was around Chloe she had no need to have attitude of be stand off-ish about everything, instead she was a very gentle and at times shy woman.

After the beer had been finished off, and Aubrey had excused herself for bed, hugging both Chloe and Beca before she did, Chloe turned to Beca,

"It's getting late" she spoke softly. Beca assumed that she meant it was time for her to go home, and Beca wasn't surprised that she wasn't ready to let her stay around yet after what had happened, and so she kissed her on the lips before standing up and grabbing her coat, but before she could say bye, Chloe jumped in

"Where do you think you're going?" Chloe smiled playfully

"Oh I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong" Chloe continued to smile as walked over to Beca taking her coat from her and throwing it onto the sofa before leaning into kiss her. The kiss started off sweet and chaste, but when Chloe's tongue slipped inside Beca's mouth, it gained passion and excitement. Chloe guided Beca into her bedroom, kissing her the whole way, causing little moans to escape.

Beca could feel Chloe smiling while she kissed her, as she pushed the bedroom door shut behind them, and with the click of the lock, Beca smiled back.

.

.

.

**Hope you guys liked it more as a multi chapter :)  
Thanks for reading x**


End file.
